What is Stopping you
by LoveCreater8427
Summary: Everyone is out living their life, four years after the war ended and peace started. When a letter arrives to Aang and Katara from Sokka and Sukki, she is shocked and slightly jealous. They have a wedding to plan and attend in just over a week. In that week Aang learns what he needs to do in order to keep Katara his...but will he have to throw away his morals to contain her desire.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first ever fanfic of Aang and Katara. I have been reading a lot of other fanfictions and could never really find one that really caught my eye to keep ready. They either got to the point or made Aang something really kinky…not that I don't think he would be…well idek. Welp here I go**

It had been four years since the war had ended. Republic city was on its way of construction and the gaang was spread out. Suki and Sokka had stayed together in the city, while Zuko and Mai stayed in the reminisce of the fire nation. And Toph, well she was too busy getting the Metal training Academy started to have a relationship, not that she didn't have a couple of men to sleep with. While everyone was getting their life together, Katara and Aang did some traveling around the world, keep the peace and getting the nations to be one again.

Katara laid there, staring at the sky, twirling the clouds with her fingers up above her. She dozed off a bit thinking. Aang was on top of Appas head stirring them to their new destination. A couple of minutes ago a messenger hawk came to them, it was about her brother. She immediately wanted to throw it away.

'It probably would say, "He kept your skinny fingers off my sister."' She thought then blew out a puff, when she finally opened the letter.

She was speechless. Aang peaking over her right, then left shoulder, finally stopping above her head when he finally snatched it away from her clutches. As his eyes speed threw than finally his eyes widen.

"That's awesome!" He shouted and shot up then slowly floated back down, landing right infront of the still speechless Katara. "Katara, aren't you happy for them! At least Suki wants you to be apart of it" HE smiled, then that smile faded.

'Why…how…h-he gets everything first doesn't he' She fought with herself in her head. Then a hand came onto her shoulder.

"Katara?" Aang spoke softly, she woke from her daze and realized what she was doing and thinking.

"Yeah," She paused, "Great…" and she looked down at her shoes.

Aang knew what was bothering her, but decided to let her be and went back to driving.

There she was mixing the sky, 'I wish I could have what they have' she sighed. Knowing that her brother was getting married, starting his life, his own family, made her jealous and envious.

Yeah it's been four years and they have grown, like seriously grown up. She looked over at the Avatar. 'He is so tall now, and very well built. He has also gotten much stronger physically, mentally and even at his bending.' She thought, 'I know when we practice he goes a bit easy on me with the waterbending' she narrowed her eyes but smiled. Even though they have been together since they first found him, she knew she would always love him.

'I love every bit of you' she thought to herself, turning over on her tummy looking at her boyfriend. 'I love that you are caring. I love that you are a monk, that you have your morals and your own rights to stay on the path of enlightenment. I love that you love me…to an extent.' She winkled her nose at him and flipped onto her back, still looking at the man.

'But sometimes, I-I want more, much more.' She bit her lip upon thinking about it.

Apparently Aang noticed her staring and turned to see her thinking face. He smiled at the girl, and watched her have a conversation with herself in her head.

Aang noticed where they were as they started descending.

"Katara!" Aang shouted and hopped down off the bison.

He landed down with Appa landing right next to him and waved to his friends.

Zuko, Mai, Toph, Sukki and Sokka all waving to the couple.

"Hey twinkle toes!" Toph shouted her friend that was running to her. He stopped just short of her and gave her a look. She just laughed and smacked him on the back. Every one erupted in a fit of laughter while Aang fumed.

Katara slid down off Appa and ran to her brother, 'Congratulations!" She shouted hugging her brother. She looked over at the rest of the group and smiled, 'how I have missed this' she thought to herself and relaxed.

"ok guys" Sukki said over the group and every one turned to look at her, "we got stuff to plan" The girls gave a squeal and the boys groaned…even Sokka, to which Sukki punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow ok ok…yay" He said in a monotone voice and Sukki rolled her eyes.

"Well I need SOMEONE to plan my bachelorette party" Sukki said outloud roller her eyes over to Katara.

She looked to he left and right, then pointed at herself, "Me?" She questions the beaming girl

"Well duh!" She shouted and grabbed the girl by the arm, "Who else"

Katara blushed, "Oh my , yes!" She agreed and followed the girls pull.

"Well" Sokka burped out, " Now which one of you fellas is doin mine" Sokka said gleaming with joy on who would fight over to be the right hand man.

Zuko and Aang shoved each other forward, they both didn't want the choice. Finally Zuko got the upperhand by headlocking Aang and then kicking him in the ass pushing him forward.

"Whoa" He glared at the man behind him, "I guess I am your man."

"Aang I knew you coukd step it up, this will be my last night on the prawl!" Sokka claimed out load, while crawling on the ground looking for pretty girls.

Aanf thought for a moment, then an evil smile appeared in his face, "That is unless you want someone inexperienced."

Sokka's ear twitched at him, then stopped crawling to look at the monk. Then it hit him, he raced up over to Zuko, "Please man, you gotta be my best man! I cant have a virgin do my party" He looked at Aang, to which Aang smiled at him and waved.

Zuko glared at the monk, "Well…how…what if" Zuko stuttered while Sokka pleaded with him by giving him puppy eyes. Zuko rubbed the back of his head…."Ughhhh, fine" He smiled at the poor boy.

Sokka jumped out and down, "Yes! Time to resume the prawl" and began crawling. Zuko walked over to the monk. He just smiled at his friend. Zuko went to side swipe his friend with kick but Aang floated up then down landing on his friends shoulders.

In his best monk voice, "violence is not the answer to everyday problems" he spoke to the man blew him. Zuko laughed and shrugged the man off his shoulders, when Aang landed down the two walked side by side to crawling Sokka.

Six days flew by, with the boys having rehearsals for dining and dance, constant wedding size fittings and helping pick out decoration cause Sokka was to lazy but would reject then would say 'but that one is better' to which Zuko and Aang would yelled at the man for him to do it, but he was reject that too. The girls where just as busy, none of them really got to be with their other much because of the wedding. With decorations that "sokka" would approve and fix it better with their option. And dress fitting were crazy, Sukki already had her dress and left it up to the girls to decide their own style but the color has to be the same.

"There!" Katara and Sukki exclaimed as the finally finished everything. Katara looked at her friend then noticed the clock. "Shoot, Sukki!" she said and grabbed her sister in law by the hand. Sukki waved back to the rest of the helpers, "thank you!"

"What is it" Sukki asked the girl.

"Your bachelorette party" Katara gleamed at her

The rushed and got changed. Katara had clothes laid out for her girl.

"Umm, Katara don't get me wrong this is hella sexy, but should I be really wearing this" She questioned Katara who was getting ready also.

"yeah" Katara walked out in a heart shaped strapless neck line dress. It was short, a cocktail dress. She had her hair up and a messy, but sexy bun.

"Hm, althought not my normal taste," Mai said walking out behind her, "I gotta say, I feel hella hot. If only Zuko would see me now" Mai wore an a-line black dress that had mesh from her collar bone to the top of her breast, then mesh around the wasit of her belly button. The dress stopped just short below the bottom of her ass.

"Damn" Mai looked in the mirror, "Id date me" she said and winked at herself.

While Mai was checking herself out, Sukki slipped into her dress.

It was a red dress that had a holter top than made a dip into her cleavage and a very open back dress. Her back was exposed down to the top of her tailbone.

"I gotta say Katara, you are one kinky gal" Sukki winked at her sister. Katara blushed, "yeah" She agreed, "Ok we gotta go!" And pushed the girls out the door.

They arrived in front of a black building in the forbidden side of town also known as the red light night.

Katara led the group in, which they heard lots of wows and sexy calls.

"Katara you didn't" Sukki pushed her slightly blushing

"well I figured you might as well have one sexy man grinding on you before your tied down to…that" She made a puking face but then laughed at Sukkis reaction but if turned into laughter

"Yeah your right" She laughed and Mai pushed through the girls, "Well I don't know about you turn virginas but I wouldn't mind a man trying to get me attention..half naked!" As she darted ahead trying not to be like a kid in the candy store.

Katara and Sukki looked at each other and followed her lead, the came up to a women dressed in jeans and a black tank top with a side pony.

"Welcome ladies, I assume you must be Sukki" She winked at the girls and took the back, they past and entrance with fire lite candles and chairs. Another with a stage and polls, and another with a pool and couches. Finally the arrive at a room that said bachelorette on the front, they stepped inside while they lady told them to enjoy their time.

To the back was a stocked with a counter and lots of alcoholic beverages, to the front was three chairs and three poles with a mirror behind them.

The girls sat down, and the fun began.

Meanwhile, the guys were in a skyscraper building. It had glass all around the suit, and they were sitting poolside.

"Man I gotta say, im loving the view" Sokka said sipping on his soka

"thanks" Zuko cheered to his friend and the both downed their drinks.

"Come on Aang" Sokka teased the monk, "One drink aint gonna hurt"

Aang looked at his friend and smiled, "Nah id rather not"

"Aang, just let loose Katara aint here to see or know" Zuko spoke

"It's not that, its just. Are we having company cause id rather leave." He confessed to his friends. Zuko stared at him and Sokka fixed his eyes on him and studied him. Finally reached a conclusion.

"Aang..have you" Sokka started to say. Then Zukos eyes went wide

"You and Katara haven't had sex" Zuko questioned the monk

Aang blushed a deep red and covered his face.

"Well…I-Its not" He tried to explain himself, when Sokka splash him

"Dude it's been four years, you cant make a girl wait that long" Sokka said stand up in the pool

"Yeah dude, she doesn't want twelve year old love and holding hands. Im sure she wants more, especially with how you have grown up" Zuko tipped his cup at the Avatar.

Aang sighed and sank into the water, "I know" he said and dipped back into the water.

"Aang, Katara is patient but I don't know how long her…um "desire" can withstand" Sokka cleared his throat.

"Wait, have both of you had sex" Aang jumped up asking them. Zuko and Sokka looked at each other and back at the boy, "Well, yeah" the agreed

Aang smacked his head, "Shit" He cursed

"How far have you gone" Zuko asked him

Aang looked down into the water, "I guess just sleeping together in bed together"

Zuko shook his head at the desperate soul, and Sokka just stared dumbfounded at him

"Im sorry but how could you resist Katara" Zuko stated, "I mean seriously, if I had any moment alone with her, id pin her on the wall" Zuko said when Aang bent his soka out of his cup

"What?" he looked at him, "I said im just saying" Zuko defended himself

Aang sighed, "What do I do, I just cant throw away my morals and teachings" He said

"well what is your morals" Sokka asked him

"Marriage before" he looked up at his friends

The both laughed, "dude you guys are partially already married, now would be just to have a piece of paper" zuko said

"Its not just a piece of paper" Aang spoke, "I want every one to know she is mine and it taken. I want other to know I am hers and hers alone. I want to be with her forever, even after I die, I want to only be with her" He said looking at his hands

"then marry her, the only thing stopping you…it you" Zuko stood up and told him

He looked at him and his eye widen, he knew what he had to do, just as the entrance doors opened. Three girls walked over to the men lounging in the pool.

Zuko smirked, "Bout time" He said and beckoned the laides over to them.

One was a brunette with long hair slightly curled, she wore a black bra with a see through mens tshirt. Another was a blonde with short hair and she wore white bikini top with black volleyball shorts and last was pink hair girl with a high messy pony wearing a black tank top and a mini skirt.

"Someone wanted entertainment" The pink hair girl spoke with a husk in her voice

"Hell yeah! Zukooo you're the best" Sokka said huggin his best man and swimming over to the ladies.

"Im Macy" The bruenette spoke

"Im Alivia" Said the blonde. Then the pink haired girl stepped forward, "and I am Marijane."

Aang blushed and began to push himself out of the pool when he found feet infront of his face. His eyes trailed up the legs, trying not to notice the tone and silkiness of them. He eyes feel on the girl Macy.

"Don't try and sneak off" She said rubbing her hand across his jaw line

His face redden and he stood up infront of her. He didn't notice how short she was until he stood tall. She had to be at least five foot tall, and Aang grew to be five foot ten.

"Scuse me" He spoke to the girl and past her

"Don't worry bout him, hes already got a girl" Sokka exclaimed

She looked at his back, 'nice ass' she thought and shuggred and went over to Zuko and Sokka, where her friends were already busy dancing on them.

 **Ok a little boring I know but it will get better, please don't stop reading and don't be afraid to comment and follow. I gotta have feed back, also check out some of my other fanfics. Thanks!**

 **Love and Rockets**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok get ready for some acton! Look out yall. Hahaha I hope you all enjoy.**

Aang watched as the couple danced in the middle of the floor. Everyone looked so beautiful, and by everyone he meant Katara. She was wearing a short blue dress with a slit just up to the side of her hip. It was a one shoulder mesh top and had slight bedazzle over her breasts. We he first saw her in the dress, it took a slight Avatar state to calm him down.

He looked to his left over at her, watched her as she swayed slightly in her seat with the beat of the music. She was smiling watching the couple, wishing that one day she could have that. Katara felt her skin prickle, like someone was watching her, she knew that feeling…it was Aang. She looked over at him and caught his gaze, they were hazed over, dark with desire and a new shade of grey. She felt herself lower abdomen turning, wanting him. They held each other's gaze for, well they don't know how long until everyone was clapping at the couple that just finished their dance on the floor.

Aang cleared his throat and brought himself back to reality and looked away from his girl. Katara's shoulders dropped and she bit her lip, with a bit of disappointment.

'I have to relax' Aang told himself, 'I have morals…strict morals I was raised by. I can't let my hormones get the better of myself' he thought, 'even though I wouldn't mind bending her over this table right now, letting everyone see as I pound-' he stopped and mentally slapped himself. 'No! I am better than this, I can wait a while longer' he tried to assure himself, 'Right?'

Katara looked down at her plate wondering if something was wrong with her, 'why does he never do anything else besides just kisses and cuddles' she discussed with herself, 'I mean it was great at first, but it's so hard when all I hear about is how hot and sexy he has become and how these girls' she glared over to the corner at the huddle of girls by the door way. 'Are always talking about how they would fuck him and what they would let him do to them, or even how lucky I am to be with him' Katara's heart stung a bit with the thought of other girls.

The night continued on with Sokka and Suki dancing and laughing with everyone, but all Aang and Katara was to be with one another alone. Soon it was way past dawn and most of everyone left, Sokka wanted to take the party to a private room before it was time for Suki and himself to leave for their honeymoon vaca. Everyone was laughing up the stairs when Zuko pushed through the door and tripped in the entry way bringing everyone down with him in a fit of laughter. Once their stomach stopped hurting they sat in a circle in the living room.

"Whoa whoa whoa…you mean *hiccup* to t-tell me you aint circumcised?" Sokka asked Zuko, to which Mai blushed hard.

"Yup" He reassured his friend

"Did it hurt?" Sokka asked pointing down to his own groin

Zuko laughed at his obviously un educated friend

"No, the normally do it right after birth" Aang jumped in, sitting down next to Katara

Everyone turned to look at him, "How would you know?" Sokka asked sticking a finger in his friends' face.

Aang began to blush very hard, which Katara out her hand on his knee for reassurance, "Well, to be honest…I am circumcised as well" He closed his eyes tight from embracement

"What" Mai and Sukki and Sokka said in unison

"Wow Aang you must be a monster" Suki joked and Sokka glared her a look

Katara just slapped her on the shoulder, "So I am just gonna say it straight out. Does it make you bigger?" Sokka said. Making Zuko and Aang choke and spit their drinks.

"Um..well" Aang mumbled

"Well for Zuko, I can honestly say I think it does" Mai blurted and Zuko turned to look at her blushing

"What, babe I have been with others and they weren't circumcised and I will testify that you are definitely bigger that they were" Katara's ears perked up with the thought of Aang.

"Is it true?" Suki asked her sister in law and Katara just blushed and sulked down.

"Well, a-about that-"Katara began to speak smally when Aang interrupted her

"We haven't had sex, if that is what you are getting at" Aang admitted sheepishly

With that one sentence the room erupted, mostly with what's and why's and you can't make someone wait or else they get tired of waiting.

"Hey, shut up you guys" Toph spoke noticing Katara's movement made so her hair covered her face.

"Im sorry but how could you two not have sex" Zuko spoke, making Aang turn to see what his so called friend was getting at.

"No, offence but how are you two resisting each other" Suki spoke, "With Aang being the talk of women wanting to fuck and Katara being the girl every man wants to be in bed with"

Aang thought of Katara being in another man's mind, and it raged him a bit. Same goes for Katara.

"I am ok with that" Sokka smiled proudly

Sukki smacked him in the forehead, "So.." she continued

And every one turned to look at her, "What have you two done?" Then everyone turned to look at the couple.

"Yeah" Toph voiced up

"What have you done" Katara rebottled back at her blind friend

"Much more than you have" Toph fessed up

Everyone turned to look at her in disbelief. How anyone could sleep with a girl that cocky, tough and frankly scary baffled everyone.

Aang looked up, "she aint lying" vougeing for her

"Well-"Katara looked at her boyfriend, which he just blushed giving a slight nod

"We've…um cuddled" She looked at her hands

"Like naked" Suki pressed in wanting more  
"No nonono" Katara waved her hands no in front of them

"Well that's boring" Zuko said sipping his drink, which Aang bended his drink into his face. "Dude, what"

"Some of us have morals" Aang stood up in front of his fire bending teacher

"Well at least I don't got my girl sexually frustrated" Zuko spat back pointing at Katara.

Which perked her up and she looked at every one, then Aang turned slowly to look at her.

"He's got a point" Toph said, "Make her wait too long and the sex won't be good at all, you'll feel nothing"

"Yeah, Aang. You guys have been together for five years now" Suki said looking at the boy.

"Hello!" Katara stood up, "quit talking about me like I am not here" She demanded

Everyone peaked around Aang to see Katara holding herself, "Don't blame Aang. It's not just him"

"Oh really" Zuko spoke eyeing the girl, "Then may I ask you some questions" He brushed past Aang to which Aang grabbed his forearm.

"Aang its ok" She told him and he released.

"Hey be nice to my little sis" Sokka spoke up. Everyone watch Zuko march over to Katara and stop just in front of her,

"Well ask" Katara looked up at the man and put her hands on her hips

He smirked and she knew this is gonna be bad, "ok, let me ask this" He started, "Have you tried to take things forward, let's say after a really good make out session?"

She eyed him, "Yes"

"And what happened?" He asked

"He would push himself off and say 'not yet' "She told him confidently

"How about have you ever tried on sexy outfits?" He began to circled the poor girl

"Zuko" Aang warned him

She looked at him, like a predator watching his prey "And if I have" she asked

"Did he just make some statement like 'oh, what are you doing' or like 'you look…um well good'" He peered into the girl from her shoulder

She whipped her head at him and glared at him. "Or have you ever tired laying in a tempting pose to get him to lay down with you to which he held back and slept on the floor next to you" He pressured more.

Then continued more, "Have you joined him in a bath to which he blindfolded himself and tried to bath you and then excused himself out" and looked at the girl, she looked down at her feet, "Or how about have you hugged him from behind pressing yourself into him, laying kisses on his neck, to which he would untangle your hands from him and yet once again excuse himself!" He whispered in her ear.

!SMACK! it echoed around the room. Tears hit the floor first slowly then quite quickly. But it wasn't from Katara…it was from Aang.

"Enough" He spoke deeply

"What did I hit a pleasure spot" He teased the couple

Aang stepped up toe to toe with his friend and wasn't backing down anytime soon, not after what he has said to humiliate them.

"So what" Katara spoke out, "So what if we don't have crazy sex in bed or up on a wall or in the kitchen" She collected herself, "So what if he doesn't pin me down and plow my fucking brains out or surprise me with random acts of pleasure" the group looked at the girl shocked, "Sex isn't the point of a relationship, it's a damn bonus. Yeah I wouldn't mind it, Of course I want it. But Aang has his wills to go by and I won't let my hormones" She pointed herself, "Or my 'friends'" She pointed at Zuko, "Tell me what I am missing out on or what I desperately need for my sexually health"

Toph and the other girls smirked at her, while Sokka plugged his ears and left Aang and Zuko with their mouth wide open. "I will not force Aang to have sex with me if he, himself, isn't ready" She finished and crossed her arms.

"Wait" Aang spoke; "You thought I wasn't ready" He turned to look at her

"Well…why else are you pushing me away" She questioned the monk

Zuko looked between the couple, "Katara didn't Aang tell you his morals" He questioned her, she shook her head 'no'.

Aang walked over to his girl and grabbed her hand and smiled, "I guess I never did really tell you the whole story" He spoke softly. She became wary of his movements, "Aang?" She questioned him as he bent down slowly to one knee. The group gasped, mostly the girls, "Katara, my morals are marriage first" He slid a ring onto her left finger, her eyes went wide, "I was raised to treat a women like a queen, the women of my dreams to wait on her hand a foot. To be faithful, loyal and respectful to her. And the most respect I could give her it by giving her the rest of my life" He looked up at his fiancé and squeezed her hand.

"Marry me" He asked her…finally.

 **Please please comment and review! Thanks guys**


End file.
